1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of push button actuated mechanisms on newspaper vending machines, and, specifically, to a method of and apparatus for preventing the push button from moving so quickly or with so much force as to damage the mechanism.
2. Background Art
Newspaper vending machines, also known as coin-operated newsracks, have become a common sight in locations subjected to heavy pedestrian traffic, such as street corners. In fact, it seems usual that every street corner has several newsracks, making available to the public various newspapers and other periodicals without the intermediation of a human vendor. Yet, while newsracks are common, it may not be often appreciated that the design of a successful newsrack poses a set of uniquely challenging engineering problems, arising primarily from exposure to winter weather, salt, snowplows, and vandals.
Not the least of the problems alluded to above is that newsracks are prone to vandalism. Several factors contribute to this vunerability. The first is that the newsracks are unattended twenty-four hours each day, including the night hours when the vandal is not inhibited by the attention of others. Second, the newsracks may be thought to contain coins accumulated over the course of the day. Third, even people not normally prone to vandalism may be inclined to strike the machine or treat it roughly if the machine malfunctions.
This third reason may account for the fact that one particularly vulnerable component is the coin-release mechanism. As shown in FIG. 1, this mechanism is typically actuated by a push button such as push button 20 protruding from the front face of the newsrack, designated by numeral 10. The push button protrudes a predetermined distance out from the front face. A bushing or sleeve 25 is also provided in some known configurations to protect the push button over at least part of its length. The bushing may flare toward its base, as shown in FIG. 2.
The mechanism is arranged so that it can be actuated by pushing the button a predetermined distance by the pressure exertable by a patron's thumb or forefinger. It often happens, however, that people attempt to actuate the button with a considerably greater amount of force, sometimes using the palm of their hands or even their feet to drive the button inward. It has also happened that the newsrack is tipped over on its face, which can also drive the button inward. This can cause serious damage to the coin-return mechanism because the button may travel too fast or with too much force, caving in the main channel of the coin-return mechanism. Given the large number of such machines in use, one can easily see that damage caused by violent actuation of the coin-release mechanism can quickly add up to considerable sums of money.
There is therefore a need to prevent violent actuation of push-button actuated devices on newsracks. At the same time, it is necessary that any device used for such protection be easy to fabricate and relatively inexpensive. It would also be advantageous if the device could be added after the newsrack is substantially completely assembled, so that newsracks already in use could be retrofitted.